No More Mistakes
by michelleklainequeen
Summary: "We always believe our first love is our last and our last love our first." I'm sorry I suck at summaries. Rated M for the later chapters probably.
1. I Don't Love You

_**A/N: **I'm a bad person, I know, I'm sorry. I should be working on The Statistical Probability and I am... slowly but this came to mind and I needed to get it out because of reasons. Anyway this is probably going to have around three chapters and I promise I won't randomly leave it for a long time. __This is a reaction fic because of _The Breakup_ spoilers and rumours and this is one way that I would like it to play out. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Look, I'm just being reasonable here, Kurt. I'm leaving tomorrow okay? And you're staying here."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment, completely at a loss for words. How could he be doing this tonight? How could he be doing this _at all? _Kurt opened his mouth to try to talk some sense into his soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend but he was cut off.

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is okay?" Blaine said choking up a bit, "This is what's best for both of us."

"What?! How on Earth is this what's best for both of us?!" Kurt exclaimed angrily, "You going back to Ohio isn't a permanent thing, Blaine! I told you we could work this out."

"What if we can't? What if you meet someone else while I'm gone?" Blaine argued sounding angrier, "It'd hurt a lot less if we did this sooner than later."

"Wha-I'm not going to meet someone else! I love you and I want to be with you! Why can't you understand that?!" Kurt was yelling now, his voice sharp and desperate, "I love you."

Kurt was staring at Blaine, begging him with his eyes as Blaine looked anywhere but Kurt, trying to hold back tears that were certain to fall soon. The silence stretched on for what felt like a lifetime as they stood in the middle of a dark, deserted Central Park. Finally Blaine looked Kurt right in the eye and Kurt thought he saw a flicker of heart wrenching despair before it was replaced by a hard, emotionless mask.

"I don't love you anymore," Blaine said monotonously.

Kurt felt as if his whole world was falling beneath his feet, everything was spinning out of control and he couldn't breathe. He must've heard wrong right? This was all just a bad dream and he was going to wake up next to Blaine and they'd still be together and in love right?

"W-Why... I don't understand," Kurt choked out after a moment, "Wha-"

"Kurt, I told you I don't want to make this harder than it already is," Blaine said firmly, "I just can't do this anymore and... I-I don't love you."

"No! No! No stop it!" Kurt shouted suddenly regaining his voice, "Why are you ending it like this?!"

"It's the only way you'll listen!" Blaine shouted back, "God, you're so stubborn sometimes! Why can't you just accept that this is happening Kurt, this is reality!"

"Stop! Just stop, okay!" Kurt exclaimed suddenly, his anger rising, "If you're going to be awful and hurtful about it then fine! It's over! Are you happy now?!"

Before Blaine could say another word Kurt spun around, headed for the exit and never looked back. His heart was completely shattered, tears were streaming done his face and he could barley control his breathing but he didn't care, he just needed to get out of there as quickly as possible. His apartment was only a couple of blocks away so he just half-jogged there instead of taking a cab. He fumbled for his key cursing his lack of coordination before he finally managed to get inside. As soon as he was safely locked in his apartment he fell to the floor and broke down in a fit of sobs. He had never felt like this before, he felt sick to his stomach, his heart felt like it had been hit with a hammer and it was still trying to beat against the agonising pain and his hands wouldn't stop shaking. He knew that breakups were horrible but he never imagined it would feel like this and he never thought that _Blaine _would ever make him feel like this. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't call Rachel because she was still sorting things out with Finn and it was too late to call Mercedes or Tina. He considered calling his dad but when he picked up his phone he realised he couldn't talk even if he wanted to. He tried to calm himself down but nothing was working and everything hurt so badly.

Finally he calmed himself down enough to crawl into his bed and fall into a restless, uneasy sleep. He woke up suddenly in the early hours of the morning and for a tiny instant he thought it had all just been a horrible dream and his hand automatically reached out to his right where Blaine should've been but his hand only found cold sheets. He silently sobbed into his pillow before he fell unconscious yet again, the rest of his night uninterrupted by dreams or thoughts.

When he awoke late that morning he felt terrible. His eyes were puffy and sore and his skin felt weird after missing his nightly moisturising routine. His hair was a complete mess and he was still wearing his clothes from the night before. He quickly tore them off in an effort to rid himself of the terrible memories of the previous night and hurried into his shower. He tried to care about how he looked today but what was the point? Where was he going to go? Who was he going to see? After a long search through his drawers to try and pick an outfit that didn't remind him of Blaine he gave up and threw on one of Blaine's old hoodies that he'd left and some old jeans. He wandered around his apartment unsure of what to do. He looked up at the clock which read 1:21pm which meant that Blaine would be on his way back to Ohio now and out of Kurt's life forever. Kurt sighed dejectedly and picked up his phone off the coffee table. He hadn't checked it since before he went out with Blaine last night and he noticed he had two new voicemails. The first one was from Rachel and she was sounding rather pleased with herself.

"Kurt, Oh my God I have so much to tell you! You _have _to call me back as soon as you get th-"

Kurt stopped the message short because he really couldn't be bothered listening to Rachel babble on about her terrific love life when his had just crumbled out from beneath him. He considered listening to the second message later but a little voice in his head told him to listen to it. He held his phone to his ear as a familiar voice filled his ear.

"Kurt, hi. It's me."

Blaine.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Oooh a cliffhanger dun dun DUN. Anyway, part two should be up tomorrow afternoon._


	2. Get Off the Plane

_**A/N: **Thank you everyone who read the first chapter! I really hope you liked it. This chapter is kind of based on a Friends episode called _The Last One: Part 2 _and if you've seen it then you'll know which part I'm talking about. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Kurt nearly dropped his phone when he heard Blaine's beautiful albeit tired sounding voice. He grasped around for the edge of his couch and perched on it listening wide-eyed and opened mouth as Blaine's voice filled his ears again.

"I just got on the plane and I just feel awful. That is so not how I wanted things to end with us. It's just that I didn't want to have to say goodbye to you again, it's too painful, and I-I know this is what's best for us, I don't want to hold you back anymore... and... and now I'm just sitting here and thinking of all the stuff I said and should have said but I didn't. I mean, I didn't mean to say I don't love you anymore, Kurt. Because of course I do. I love you. I love you. I'll always love you... What am I doing? I love you! Oh my God, I've gotta see you. I've gotta get off this plane."

"Oh my God!" Kurt breathed putting his hand to his mouth in shock as his heart thudded loudly in his chest as Blaine spoke again.

"Excuse me?"

"Sir, please, sit down!" A young woman's voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but I need to get off the plane, okay? I need to tell someone that I love them."

"Sir, I can't let you off the plane"

"Let him off the plane!" Kurt shouted standing up, his stomach doing flips as he barely held back tears of what? Happiness? Anxiousness? Frustration at this stubborn stewardess?

"I am afraid you are gonna have to take a seat."

"Oh, please, ma'am, you don't understand!" Blaine was sounding desperate now, his voice getting higher and louder.

"Try to understand!" Kurt said frantically as if the stewardess could hear him.

"Oh, come on! Isn't there any way that you can just let me off..."

The voicemail cut off and suddenly Kurt was surrounded by a horrible silence broken only his ragged breathing in and out in and out as he tried to remain calm. His knees felt weak, his stomach felt like it was upside down and his heart was beating so fast he thought he'd have to call an ambulance. He looked at his phone to check if there were any other messages but there was nothing.

"No!" He breathed, barely audible as he slowly regained his voice, "No! Oh my God. Did he get off the plane? Did he get off the plane?"

"I got off the plane."

Kurt whipped around so fast he nearly tripped over. There standing in his doorway looking like he hadn't slept in days with his suitcase by his side was Blaine. Kurt stared at him for a moment and took in his appearance, never taking his eyes off him just in case he vanished. His eyes had dark rings under them and his hair was ungelled and dishevelled but he was still Blaine and he was here and this was real.

"You got off the plane," Kurt replied weakly when he was sure that Blaine wasn't just a figment of his tired imagination.

Blaine grinned softly as he took a tentative step towards Kurt who was still standing in mild shock at the reappearance of the man he loved. Blaine gave him a worried look which brought him back to Earth and made him leap forward into Blaine's arms, a broken sob escaping his lips. Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulder and clung tightly too him just to make sure he wouldn't leave. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck and they just held each other for a while, forgetting all that had been said before and just appreciating the moment at hand just in case it slipped away. Blaine pulled away slightly and Kurt's heart dropped for a moment before he felt Blaine's lips on his own, warm, wet and desperate. Kurt's hands moved to Blaine's neck to pull him closer as the kiss deepened. After a minute or so they broke apart, breathing heavily, just looking at each other.

"I do love you," Blaine breathed as he pulled Kurt closer to his body.

"I love you too, and I'm never letting you go again," Kurt replied sincerely wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's waist.

"Okay. Because this is where I wanna be, okay? No more messing around. I don't wanna mess this up again," Blaine said softly as he buried his face into Kurt's neck, his eyes getting damp.

"Me neither, okay? We are - we're done being stupid," Kurt said which made Blaine chuckle a little into his neck.

"Okay. You and me, alright? This is it," Blaine said softly.

"This is it," Kurt replied feeling happier than he's felt in a long time, "I promise I'm never saying goodbye to you ever again."

They stood together for what could've been one minute or ten years just being together and cherishing this moment so that it would stay in their memory forever. Kurt ran his fingers up and down Blaine's back feeling the soft material of his dark jacket under his fingertips as Blaine shivered slightly, leaning his body closer to Kurt's. Kurt turned his head slightly and brushed his lips softly against Blaine's neck causing a content little sigh to escape Blaine's lips. Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's neck a few more times, lingering for a few moments when he got to his jaw line before bringing his lips up to meet Blaine's give him a chaste kiss before pulling away and smirking slightly. Blaine's eyes had fallen shut and as soon as Kurt's lips left his eyebrows knitted together and he slowly blinked his eyes open. Kurt resisted the urge to chuckle at the absolutely pathetically adorable look that Blaine was giving him at the moment.

"I love you so much," he whispered as he rubbed his nose against Blaine's.

"I love you too," Blaine replied his voice thick with emotion and exhaustion, "and I'm so sorry that I was an idiot. I just thought that th-"

"Shh. It doesn't matter right now, okay?" Kurt said taking both of Blaine's hands in his own, "All that matters is you're here now."

"Okay," Blaine breathed looking up at Kurt, his hazel eyes wide and damp.

Blaine tilted his head up to capture Kurt's lips in a deep, desperate kiss. It was messy and hot and full of passion and they never wanted it to end. Kurt's hands made their way slowly up to Blaine's chest and he undid the buttons as fast as he could, slipping the jacket off Blaine's shoulders and tossing it aside when he was done. Kurt began to lead Blaine to his bedroom, their lips only parting so that they could discard of their shirts on the way. They stumbled into Kurt's room and somehow managed to get to the bed. Blaine laid on his and looked up at Kurt expectantly as Kurt positioned himself on top of Blaine so they were both comfortable. Kurt's hand brushed against Blaine's cheek as Blaine closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillow. Kurt tilted his head down and starting kissing Blaine's jaw making his way down his neck to his collar bone. Blaine moaned softly as Kurt's teeth grazed against a sensitive spot on his skin and he arched his back slowly and slightly. Kurt hummed contently as he continued to tease the sensitive spot of skin with his teeth and his hips ground his hips against Blaine's causing him to shiver slightly. Kurt's hands made their way down to Blaine's jeans as he worked quickly to get the damn things off and then got rid of his own.

This was the first time in almost a month that they had been together like this and they felt so vulnerable and connected, just like when they first made love. They held each other close as their sweat-slicked bodies moved together almost rhythmically. They didn't hear the traffic outside of the dog barking across the street, the only sounds that mattered to them was their combined heavy breathing and the occasional moan or whimper.

They were both so exhausted from the events of the previous night that when it was over they collapsed against each other, their ragged breaths mingling together as Kurt pressed soft kisses onto Blaine's slightly sweaty forehead. They whispered quiet 'I love you's before Blaine's eyelids started to flutter shut.

"Go to sleep baby," Kurt whispered looking into Blaine's tired eyes, "You need rest."

"You'll be here when I wake up?" Blaine asked groggily.

"I'll be here when you wake up," Kurt breathed pressing one last chaste kiss to Blaine's lips.

After a minute or two Blaine fell into deep dreamless sleep, clinging tightly to Kurt just so he knew he was there. Kurt watched him quietly feeling oddly at peace with the world. Everything felt perfect and so normal. In that moment neither of them had a care in the world, they just had each other and that was enough. It was as if Blaine had never said any of those hurtful things that he had said the night before and that he had never left. But he had left and he had said all those hurtful things the night before. Kurt's stomach started to feel heavy and it dawned on him that they would have to have a serious discussion when Blaine woke up and things weren't perfect and they might never be again. Kurt closed his eyes tightly and pushed those thoughts away for the moment. They could wait until later but for now he just wanted to be with the man he loved – his soulmate – in what could be their last moment of complete contentedness for a while.

* * *

_**A/N: **Please tell me what you think of this chapter because this is the first time I've written a sex scene and I tried to do it in a way that was... I can't think of the word but nicely written and not too graphic. Leaves more for the imagination, I suppose. Anyway, chapter 3 will be up soon!_


End file.
